


Through My Eyes

by exuaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuaa/pseuds/exuaa
Summary: In an experiment gone wrong, Keith and Lance get stuck in each others bodies.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, you two know why I brought you in here, right?” Pidge asked, as she fidgeted with the new device.

“Yeah, but why’d you pick us to try this?” Keith asked, as he leaned against the nearest wall and glanced over at Lance, who looked equally as bored. Pidge smirked, an evil glint in her eye.

“Well,” she pasted on her innocent face. Shiro had told her a few weeks prior about Keith’s hopeless crush on Lance and, after hearing this, she took it upon herself to get the two boys together. This, she decided, was the best way to go about it without being suspected. “Shiro said that you two need to get along more, and-”  
“We get along fine Pidge, right Keith?” Lance about as eager to try this new gadget as a child would be about touring a radish farm. 

“Yeah whatever, besides, wouldn’t telepathy or whatever you’re working on just make us fight more? Do you even know what this thing does?” Keith felt his notorious temper start to flare. He didn’t want to be mentally connected with anyone, especially Lance, even if it was just to communicate without radios. Pidge pushed up her glasses.

“Well, I need to test it on someone.” Pidge hadn’t anticipated having to negotiate. 

“Why don’t you test it then.” Keith countered.

“Yeah, I’m sure Hunk would help, if you really need it.” Lance interjected.

“You know what, here,” Pidge shoved a headset into each of their hands. “Put these on.”

“Hey!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn’t agree to this,” Lance shook his head violently.

“Put them on already.” Pidge groaned as she walked over to the control panel for the device. Keith and Lance exchanged a nervous glance before cautiously sliding on the headsets. 

“You ready?” Pidge turned to face the two boys in ridiculously clunky headgear.

“Not particularly,” Lance snapped. Keith just grunted a sound that resembled a yes.

“Ok, great, then I’m starting it now.” Pidge hastily said, as to prevent further protest from the already skeptical Keith and Lance. 

Lance watched Pidge pull the lever to turn the machine on, and a few seconds later he felt himself get dizzy and the world got fuzzy at the edges. He tried to protest, but no words came out because within a few seconds, both boys were passed out.

 

~•~•~•~

 

Lance woke up in the generic bed that all the paladins had, but something felt off. 

“He’s awake! Paladins, quick, he’s awake!” Lance heard Coran’s familiar voice yell. The sound of feet shuffling quickly down the hallway suddenly became prominent. 

“Keith!” Pidge’s voice echoes as she slides in front of the doorway, out of breath. 

Keith? Lance looked to his right and left but Keith wasn't even in the room. “I’m so glad you’re ok! I'm sorry that test didn't work out. I guess I’ll have to adjust the energy generator and…” she trailed off, lost in thought. 

“Keith, Pidge told me what happened, thank goodness you're awake.” Hunk walked over to the side of the bed with his trademark friendly look on his face. 

“Huh?” Lance managed to get out, despite his still groggy state. What was everyone saying Keith for? He wasn't even in the room! For a moment Lance wondered if he was dreaming, so he pinched the back of his hand. “Shit!” he hissed, as he felt pain blossom just below his knuckles. He looked down to check the damage and his breath hitched. 

He did indeed have a red mark on his hand, but the hand that he looked at wasn't his. Instead of seeing the caramel color of his tan skin, he saw a pale shade of apricot that looked like the exact shade of Keith's skin. Keith. Lance nearly fell off the bed when he remembered what Pidge had been testing on him and Keith. Hours ago? Days ago? Weeks? 

Lance took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He looked down at his hands again and wondered how they made it look so realistic. His usual tan skin was completely unnoticeable. Was this some kind of Altean magic? He tried to rub off the color in case it was some sort of makeup, but the color didn't fade. He almost laughed at the thought that they would go that far to play a prank. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck and felt his breath hitch. This isn't my hair. It was long and thick, and Lance found himself running his fingers through it. It was soft, but it didn't feel fake. 

“Hunk, c-can you bring me a mirror?” Lance stammered. They could have just put makeup or something on his hands, right? They couldn't have done anything to his face, he assumed. He also wondered what they had done to his hair while he was out to make it so long. He pulled on it to check if it was a wig, only to be answered with a sharp pain. 

“Fuck!” Lance announced. 

“Uhh, Keith?” Hunk looked at him with a questioning face. 

“Please just go get me a mirror.” Lance was starting to get agitated, and the lingering sting in the nape of his neck didn't help. Surely this was just some asshole joke that Keith came up with to scare the living shit out of him. Lance just found it hard to believe that Hunk and Coran would play along. 

“Ok, umm, this is kind of weird, coming from you, but alright…” Hunk slowly started walking out the door, presumably to get a mirror, leaving Lance alone in the room. Pidge had left earlier to go and fix her machine, and Coran had gone to get Allura. 

 

Lance was almost jealous that he hadn't thought of a prank like this before, he admired whoever had planned all this. Now that he thought of it, it was probably Pidge. She was the one who made Lance wear that ridiculous headset and test her contraption in the first place. He’d have to tell her that she did a good job keeping the joke a secret. He hadn't suspected a thing, other than the fact that he was skeptical about her machine. 

Hunk walked back into the room with a handheld mirror and walked over to the bed. 

“Um, I don't really get why you need this so badly, but here.” Hunk outstretched his arm to hand Lance the mirror, and Lance was grateful that this massive joke would finally be over. 

I'll be made fun of for months because of this. Lance thought as he took the mirror. But one glance in the reflective glass and he nearly passed out all over again. 

He looked exactly like Keith. Lance dropped the mirror in his lap and buried his face in his hands. 

What the hell is this?

“Pidge.” Lance desperately looked at Hunk. “Get Pidge.”

“Huh? Keith, this isn't like y-”

“Please,” Lance was begging now. Who cares about blackmail or humiliation, he just wanted to be Lance again. 

“Okaaaay…” Hunk started to back out of the room. 

“What's up?” Pidge poked her head in the doorway. “I heard my name.”

“Fix me now Pidge, this isn't funny anymore guys.” Lance rarely got angry, but this prank was going too far. 

“Whoa, Keith, chill out.” Pidge remarked. 

“I’m not Keith!”

“Come on man, you're probably just hungry, you've been out for 5 hours. Can you walk? I'll make you something to eat.”

Now that Hunk had mentioned it. Lance was hungry.He scooted over to the edge of the bed and stood up. Surely they couldn't keep this prank up for long, and it wouldn't hurt to eat. 

 

~•~•~•~

 

Keith woke up to find Shiro sitting indian style across the room from him, sipping from a mug of what looked like coffee. 

“Shiro?” Keith managed to say, in a raspy voice. “Wha- what are you doing?”

“Oh, Lance, you're awake. 

Lance? What was he talking about?

“Ha ha, very funny Shiro.”

“Um… Pidge was here earlier, but she left to go fix the machine. The one that knocked you out. Speaking of that, I told her I would apologize for her.”

Suddenly it all came flooding back. Pidge’s experiment, and the headsets that were supposed to mentally connect him and Lance, so that they would be able to communicate telepathically. Keith groaned at the thought, and how annoying it all was. 

“Well it clearly didn't work,” he said, after he let his head flop back down on the pillow. 

What a waste of time. He thought, which provoked the question, “Shiro, how long have I been out for?” 

“A little over five hours.” He looked up from stirring his cup of coffee. Just then, Allura popped her head in the door. 

“Oh good, Lance, you're awake.” 

There it was again, Lance’s name. Keith suddenly realized that he was sweating from the abundance of blankets on the bed. He reached up to tie his hair in a ponytail to keep the hair off his neck but froze when his hand touched bare skin. 

Was this some kind of sick joke?

“What the hell?” He muttered, and looked down at his hand like it had just touched a live centipede. He nearly jumped out of the bed when he saw it. “What the fuck, did you guys put me in a tanning bed??”  
Keith looked over at Shiro with an expression that can only be described as a mixture of confusion, rage, and fear. 

“Whoa, Lance, calm down, you’re not making sense.” Shiro set down his mug and stood up. 

“Yes, you're acting a bit like Keith right now.” Allura chimed in. 

“That's because I am Keith.” He said, starting to get more than irritated. Shiro and Allura exchanged looks. 

“Do you think he hit his head?” Shiro whispered, thought not quietly enough. It took all of Keith’s restraint not to say something. He wanted to see how this conversation would play out. 

“It could have been because of Pidge’s experiment.” Allura said. Shiro just grunted in acknowledgment. 

“Why am I tan?” Keith looked at the both of them, searching their faces for an answer, but they both just looked confused. “and what the hell happened to my hair??” 

“No one touched your hair,” Pidge strolled into the room and sat down beside Shiro. “How ya feeling?” She asked. 

“Someone please tell me what the hell is going on.” Keith did not like to be left in the dark, much less by people who were supposed to be his teammates. 

“Umm…” Pidge looked confusedly at Keith. 

“What did you guys do??” Keith was getting impatient. No, he had already passed impatient, he was on the verge of yelling, but he restrained himself once again. Shiro and Pidge exchanged nervous glances. 

“Do you think something happened?” Pidge whispered, quiet enough so that Keith didn’t hear. “Lance is acting really weird…” Shiro gave Pidge a serious look, like the kind a dad would give their rowdy daughter.  
“What exactly did you do to them in that test of yours?” 

Keith watched the two of them silently banter, and he glared at them every time they peeked at him. He felt the back of his neck again, and this time he actually felt a pang of sadness. Did they really go so far as to cut his mullet off? 

This is stupid. Am I actually emotionally attached to hair? Keith shook his head to clear the thought, when an all too familiar face passed by the open door.

 

~•~•~•~

 

Lance walked down the hall toward the dining area, when he realized that he wasn’t in his own room before. He was in Keith’s. Once again, he was amazed with the whole complexity of the prank. Pidge must’ve worked really hard to set it all up. Then he remembered that Keith was there during the incident with the machine in the morning. Does that mean he was in Lance’s room? He must've been in on this too. 

Lance decided that he would check his real room before eating. As soon as he looked past the doorframe, he felt his entire body go rigid. A wave of panic surged through his entire body as he looked himself directly in the eye. He didn’t realize his jaw was hanging open until he noticed the confused stares from everyone else in the room. 

“You- I-” Lance stumbled over his words as he pointed at, well, himself. Keith looked just as stunned, but more confused than anything. “Y- you’re me!” Lance half yelled, half stuttered. 

“You both are acting weird,” Shiro walked across the room to where Lance was. “Keith, are you ok?” 

“I’m Lance!” he said, at the exact same time that Keith said “I’m Keith!”. Pidge looked even more nervous than she had before, as she looked between the two of them.  
“Oh no…” she trailed off.

“What, what’s going on, we were just going to get food?” Hunk looked around at the chaos in the room. 

“I’m sitting over there!” Lance exclaimed, while pointing at Keith. “That’s me!”  
“Everyone calm down, we need to figure out what’s happening.” Shiro addressed the problem how a leader should, but that doesn’t always mean everyone will listen. 

“How can I calm down??” Lance threw his hands up in exasperation. 

“I actually agree.” Keith crossed his arms as he finally spoke. He had been so stunned by watching himself walk through the door, that it took him nearly a minute to process what he saw. He looked at his hands again. Now that he really looked, they didn't look like his hands at all. How he had mistaken them for his own hands, just tanned, Keith didn’t know. Now that he looked, they were quite obviously Lance’s hands. He felt his cheeks heat up just a fraction, but it was enough to shoot a shiver up his spine. 

Keith and Pidge were the first people in the room to start piecing things together while everyone else remained oblivious. Pidge just stared into space while she figured it all out, and Keith just wanted to hide under a blanket.

“I have a mullet! This is serious!!” Lance reached back to touch the tassel of hair covering his neck.  
“Hey!” Keith retorted. “Leave my hair alone!” 

Suddenly Pidge broke out in loud laughter. Everyone stopped to stare as she clutched her side, completely consumed by the hilarity of it all. 

“Well, I guess this is a chance for you two to learn to get along,” she started laughing again, and all anyone could do was watch.

 

~•~•~•~

 

After Pidge explained to all of them what she thought had happened, everyone just looked around at each other in disbelief. 

“I’ll need to run some test though, to make sure.” Pidge pushed up her glassed, a glint in her eye that only appeared when she was doing what she loved best.  
“No, no no no no no,” Lance violently shook his head. “No more tests.”

“Well,” Pidge sighed, and started to walk of nonchalantly. “I guess you two will never be able to switch back then.” she looked back, a teasing smirk on her face, and walked out the door.

“Wait!” Lance yelled. Pidge popped her head back in the doorframe. It was obvious that she hadn’t really walked away. “Please fix us??” Lance folded his hands together in a begging pose and gave the best puppy eyes he could muster. It all looked extremely strange, considering he was in Keith’s body. 

“I don’t doubt that you can fix this Pidge,” Keith chimed in. “but how long do you think it will take you to put us back to normal?” He was starting to feel awkward watching himself give Pidge puppy eyes. 

“I don’t know,” Pidge sighed, looking down, and the temperature of the room seemed to drop 10 degrees. “Probably at least a few weeks? I have a lot of things I’m working on right now that I can’t abandon for that long.” She looked genuinely sorry, but only for a second before her classic mischievous grin took over again. 

“Besides, it’ll be a good chance for you two to get to know each other.” She glanced at Shiro, who looked like he couldn’t decide whether to laugh, or scold her, but ended up giving her a sly smile. Pidge slipped out the door and Lance put his head in his hands. On the inside, Keith felt the same way.

“A few weeks? That may not seem like much to you guys, but that's long enough to completely ruin my skin routine.” Lance groaned, and Keith scoffed.

“I think there'll probably be bigger issues than your skin routine.”

“Do you think I achieved such flawless complexion by being irregular?” Lance countered. From a viewer's perspective, it was completely bizarre, seeing the two of them bicker as usual, but with completely switched personalities. 

“So wait, let me get this straight,” Hunk cut in, “you two switched bodies? Like in some sci-fi movie?” 

“Yeah…” Keith sighed, looking up at the ceiling. 

“And Pidge was originally trying to do what?” Hunk asked.

“She was trying to telepathically connect us or something. So we could communicate without radios.”

“And it didn’t work.” Hunk concluded.

“Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious.” Lance added. 

“Kei- I mean Lance,” Shiro reprimanded.

‘What?” Lance said, “I was just telling the truth.” 

Keith rubbed his fingers on his temples, boy, this was going to be a difficult few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe Pidge made us go to a deserted jungle planet just to get her a plant.” Keith complained. They were currently in the red lion, flying to the planet of Rarlex to get Pidge a certain type of plant she needed to switch them back. 

“I know right,” Lance gave his signature grin. “It’s bad enough that I have to go walking around as a midget.”

“I’m not a midget! I’m not even that short.” Keith refused to look at Lance and see the sly smirk that was sure to be plastered all over his face by now. 

“Oh sure,” Lance said. “I bet you couldn’t even reach the top shelves at Walmart.” 

“No one can! They’re like, 7 feet in the air!” Lance was right, he really never could reach the top shelves at any stores. 

“Mhmm, that’s what they want you to think.” 

“Whatever, you're only like 2 inches taller than me.”

 

~•~•~•~

 

About 25 minutes and a lot of lighthearted bickering later, they arrived at the planet.

“I hope this doesn't take very long, I’m not feeling so great.” Lance wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

“If we just hurry up and find this plant, it shouldn't take more than a couple hours.” Keith squinted due to the bright sun. He absolutely did not want to be on a hot, deserted island. And with Lance. 

They trudged through the humid terrain, eyes peeled for the orange plant Pidge needed. 

“I’m not seeing it anywhere,” Lance groaned. 

“Be patient. We haven’t even been out here for 20 minutes.” Keith looked back to face Lance. He did look a bit pale, but it was probably just the bright sun. 

“But It’s so hot,” Lance once again wiped away the sweat that was starting to sting his eyes. 

They both of them were still getting used to seeing themselves whenever they spoke to each other. As you would expect, it’s quite unsettling to see yourself walking around, and talking with a personality that isn’t yours. 

Normally, Keith would stumble over his words at the sight of seeing Lance sweaty and disheveled like this, but considering he was seeing the same face he saw in the mirror every day, it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

Lance was having just as much trouble adjusting to the fact the he was half Keith now. Everytime he looked at his arms, or felt his neck, he was reminded. He gulped at the thought of changing his clothes, which was bound to happen at some point, if Pidge really did take a few weeks to fix this. 

“Hey Keith, how do you put in a ponytail?” Lance asked. His neck was getting sweatier by the minute. 

“Why? Are you starting to appreciate my mullet?” Keith smirked. He was very aware of how uncomfortable it could be in hot weather. 

“C’mon please? Do you have a rubber band or something?” Lance sped up to walk in step with Keith.

“Yup.” 

“Can I use it?”

In a swift movement, Keith shot the hairband with his fingers, hitting Lance right in the forehead. 

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed, but there was no ill-intention behind it. Keith chuckled, and sped up, watching Lance scramble to find the small band in the long grass.

“Found it!” He held up the black band triumphantly. Keith was impressed at how quick he found it, it usually would take him a while longer. 

Being honest, Lance has no idea how do hair, and he was aware of it, but he wasn’t about to ask Keith to help. He fumbled around for a while, and all he had to show for it was some sweaty, tangled hair, and an even sweatier neck. 

“Hey, hurry up, we need to find this plant.” For someone who talked about his sisters excessively, Lance sure was taking a long time to do a ponytail. 

“I’m trying,” Lance had managed to make his hair stick out in every direction. He sighed.

“I don’t know how to do hair, ok?” Lance dropped his arms in defeat. Keith raised his eyebrows in surprise. Really? 

“Oh.” Keith stopped walking. “I thought you said you had sisters,” 

“I do, but my mom was the one who did their hair.” 

“Oh.” Keith said again. He realized that he had assumed Lance knew how to put in a ponytail. He felt a pang of sympathy. He knew just how uncomfortable and bothersome a sweaty neck was.

“Uh, do you want me to help?” Keith suggested, though reluctantly. 

Lance thought about it for a second. He didn’t really want to ask for help, but Keith had suggested it, and the heat on his neck just kept getting more unbearable.

“Ok,”

“Let sit under that tree over there,” Keith pointed at a nearby tree. The two sweaty boys trudged through the tall grass until they reached the much needed shade. 

“Turn around,” Keith instructed. “Give me your hand, I’ll teach you.” Keith wasn’t too fond of the idea himself, but he figured it would spare him the work of having to do it for Lance every time he got sweaty. 

Lance’s breath hitched when Keith grabbed his hands. He shook his head to try and stop the heat flooding to his cheeks. He wasn't used to this kind of contact with people, much less Keith. 

“I need you to stay still.” 

“Sorry.” Lance said. He tried to memorize the motions Keith was helping him go through, but it was hard to focus with Keith’s breath on his neck.

“You’re sweating really bad,” Lance’s neck was sweating much more than it should, despite the intense heat. 

When Keith finished the ponytail, his hand was nearly drenched. “Ew,” he wiped his hand on his pants. “you alright?” Keith raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just had a bit of a temperature before we left. I’m sure it’s just the heat.” Lance looked around awkwardly. Keith frowned. 

“Then why did you come? If you're sick then you should've stayed back.” In the past months, Keith had noticed that Lance tended to keep to himself when something was wrong, and, being honest, it worried Keith. Especially in important situations like this, when it could endanger his health. 

“Nah, it’s nothing.” Lance scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Let's just find the plant and leave.”

Keith gave Lance one more concerned look before continuing on. The quicker they got out of here, the better. 

 

~•~•~•~

 

The two boys searched for hours, but there was no sign of the Otaxe flower. Before they knew it, it was dusk. 

“We might want to start thinking about setting up a camp or something.” Lance squinted as he looked at the setting sun. 

“No, we're gonna find it.” Keith continued to scan the ground for the plant. 

“Keith, it's getting dark,” Lance repeated his point, this time with a tinge of urgency in his tone. He really didn't want to get lost in the dark on an alien planet. 

“10 more minutes, then we can set up a camp.” Keith wasn't fond of the idea of spending the night either. That meant sleeping in proximity with Lance. 

Ten minutes passed with no sight of the plant. Keith bowed his head in defeat. 

“Fine. We can set up a camp, but you have to pick the location, because this wasn't my idea.”

“Well, do you have a better one? It's dark, and we're not about to find anything at night.”

Keith didn't like to agree, but Lance was right. He had to squint to see in the dim lighting, and they didn't seem anywhere close to finding the plant. 

Lance picked a soft patch of grass under a soft layer of foliage to set up. To Keith’s surprise, the boy who didn't know how to put in a ponytail, knew how to build a pretty impressive fire. 

He watched as Lance gathered firewood, impressed that he knew exactly what he was doing. 

Soon enough, Lance had a blazing fire going, and the two boys sat around it. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, until it started to get awkward. Lance looked up at the stars, then over at Keith.

“What are you thinking about?

“Huh?” Keith was taken aback by the calm, almost soft tone of Lance’s voice.

“Nevermind, it’s nothing,”

Silence settled over them, as they both looked up at the vast night sky.

“I was just thinking about how crazy this whole thing is.” Keith leaned back on his elbows. He gave a light laugh and shook his head. “It’s all just so insane, I mean, look at us,” He gestured to Lance, then himself. “you're me, and I’m you, and now we're spending the night on an alien planet, because we couldn't find some dumb flower for Pidge.” 

“It is pretty crazy, isn’t it?” 

~•~•~•~

“Where the hell are they?” Pidge paced around the room. “It should've only taken them a few hours at the most!” Farkex is literally only a few planets away from here.” 

Pidge tried to contact them on the radio, but to no avail.

“Dammit,” Pidge started to pace again. They should have been back hours ago. 

“Uh, Pidge, I think I figured it out.” 

“Yeah, what is it?” Pidge felt a bit of hope. 

“Well, I checked the tracker on the red lion, and they went to Rarlex, which is, one, three times farther from here than Farkex, and two, has none of the plant you need.”

“I can’t believe those idiots went to the wrong planet,” Pidge facepalmed herself. Only Lance and Keith would be able to screw up something like this. She did give them credit though, it was rare for planets in the same solar system to have such similar names.

“We should probably go and get them,” Hunk turned around with a concerned look on his face.

“Wait, why? They’ll come back once they get over the fact that they didn’t find the Otaxe flower.” 

“Rarlex is pretty harsh, it’s known for its extreme heat.”

“Oh,” Pidge thought for a moment. “We should probably go get them.”

 

~•~•~•~

 

Keith woke up to an unfamiliar smell. It wasn’t bad, but it did have some undertones of B.O. Then he remembered where he was, and who he was with. He quickly scooted away and he found that he had been curled up next to Lance, much too close for comfort. He expected Lance to wake up from the sudden movement, but he stayed asleep.

“Lance,” Keith said in a sleepy voice. “Hey, wake up.” Lance didn’t even make a sound. Keith kneeled down and poked his side.

“Lance, c’mon, get up.” Keith huffed and sat back against a tree. Their fire had gone out during the night, all that was left was a few tiny embers. 

Keith prodded at Lance once more. “Get. Up.” Keith said through clenched teeth as he pushed Lance over so he was laying on his back. 

“Holy shit,” Keith said when he saw Lance’s face. He was sweating rivers, and his face was red from the heat. “Hey, wake up,” he said, more urgent this time, but everything he said seemed to go right over Lance’s head. “Come on,” Keith whined. He wasn't good at dealing with sick people, and he suddenly regretted brushing Lance off when he said he didn’t feel great. 

Keith looked around for something cold he could put on Lance’s forehead, but found nothing.

“Damn this stupid planet,” Keith grumbled. He sat for a minute, pondering what to do. He wasn’t used to taking care of people, and this was a new situation for him. Dammit. Keith thought. If I was the one who was sick, Lance would know exactly what to do. He sighed, and put his head in his hands. He needed to get Lance out off this planet, but how? The red lion was a good 30 minutes away on foot, but Keith couldn’t think of a better option. He picked up the still unconscious Lance, and started to carry him toward the lion piggy back style. 

 

~•~•~•~

 

“Do you think they’re ok?” Hunk asked, as they flew above the surface of Rarlex. They had just passed the red lion, and were looking for the missing paladins. 

“They’re probably fine. They couldn’t have gone that far.” 

Pidge and Hunk had stopped by the planet that Keith and Lance were supposed to have gone to, and got the flower Pidge needed, all in the course of a few hours. 

They sat in silence, scanning the planet below for any signs of Keith and Lance, the soft whir of the lion’s engine keeping them company. 

“Look!” Pidge pointed at a small speck in the distance that somewhat resembled Lance. “It’s gotta be them!”

“Or just Lanc- I mean Keith. I only see one of them,” Hunk was still having trouble remembering that they had swapped bodies, and he mentally facepalmed himself.

“They can’t have lost each other, they may be irresponsible sometimes, but they're not dumb. Let’s land.” 

 

~•~•~•~

 

Keith squinted up at the sky and saw a familiar green ship start to take form in front of him. Oh thank god. He thought. He was only around halfway to the red lion and his legs were already about to give out. He stood and waited as the green lion landed in front of him, and Pidge and Hunk walked out.

“Are you guys ok?” 

“What happened to Keith?” 

Pidge and Hunk bombarded him with questions that he didn’t have the strength or willpower to answer. He even ignored the fact that they called him Lance multiple times. 

“Let’s just go. Can you take me to the red lion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly kind of hate reading my own writing so i didn't heavily edit this chapter. Feel free to say something if there is a mistake i missed :)
> 
>  
> 
> yell at me about season 4 on my voltron blog: 
> 
> https://klance-klance-revoluti0n.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Im such a perfectionist, so Im surprised I got this to where I felt like it was good enough.


End file.
